A Light Out of the Shadows
by jakkehjakkeh
Summary: After club one day Haruhi is brutally injured and kidnapped. Six months later they finnally find her , but what's next? What will happen to Haruhi and the newest host growing inside of her? And what will happen between her and Mori?
1. How it started

**A/N:this is my first fanfic so id love to hear you're opinions. im not the best writer out there so ...fair warning i guess**

"Hey Haruhi, do you mind if I ask for you tomorrow?"asked first year Yamato Oda. "Course not Oda-san! I'd love to talk with you tomorrow." A blush spread across his face before he practically bolted out the door. Boys were just as easy to host as

girls. Ever since she came out as a girl shes been a huge hit with guys and girls. "The club is now closing we'll see you all later."Kyouyas words came out rushed as he quickly gathered his laptops and notebooks. After the customers left he spoke up again. "I have a meeting with my father and its crucial that I'm on time. I'll see you all tomorrow." he finished already out the door.

"WHY MUST MOMMY BE SO CRUEL! HOW COULD SHE ABANDON US TO CLEAN UP ALL ON OUR OWN! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER PROMISE ME YOULL NEVER LEAVE MY SIDE!" Tamaki wailed at the at the top of his lungs. "Shut the hell up sempai" she mumbled annoyed as the whole room watched his soul fly from his body.

"Can you help me cleanup?" she asked pleadingly. "no can do Haruhi, cleanings just not out thing."the twins shrugged before walking out. "Sorry Haruchan. we have kendo practice maybe next time kay!"she heard Hunni before he left with Mori walking behind him dragging a lifeless tamaki out the door.

Haruhi sighed heavily walking from table to table collecting teacups and saucers on her way to the kitchen. She let her mind wander to the events of the day. She had the constant, unshakable feeling of being followed around earlier but whenever she looked around she saw no one was too distracted to watch where she was going.

"Aaaaahhh!" she screamed as she fell on the cups and lay faced down on the ground. Using all her strength the rolled onto her back and surveyed the had ceramic shards of tableware sticking out of her legs and torso. She started crying. She hated crying more than anything. It made her feel helpless,childish,weak. She hated feeling weak. "oh damnit! Kyouya's gonna kill me!" she murmured under her breath. "OH dont worry hes the least of your problems now" She turned to face the source of te mysterious voice and recognized him as one of her regulars, Azuma Reiko. "Ah Reiko-san could you go get the nurses?" she asked trying to keep her obvious fear out of her voice as she noticed two of her other customers come out of the shadows with menacing grins plastered on their faces. " No way, we'll be taking good care of you" he took a step closer with each word , a grin spreading across his face away.

She tried to crawl away only managing a few feet before she felt a foot slamming down on her bloodied leg. Hard.

She screamed again much louder this time . "don't worry it'll be over soon" those were the last words he heard before a chair came crashing down on her head. Before her world went black.

OUTSIDE

"Ne, Takashi, did you hear something?" worry l;ace the small seniors words as he looked us at his cousin. Takashis face looked blank, more so that only word he could get out was a quiet "Haruhi" before another blood curdling scream rang through their ears. Takashi took off completely leaving his friends he got to the music room his eyes widened in shock and horror. Blood was everywhere and Haruhi was just... instincts took over. He dialed each of his friends' number and put them on conference call. They all answered at the same time. "This is a very bad time" Kyouya laced every word with venom. " I DONT FUCKING CARE GET YOUR ASSES OVEER HERE NOW!" Takashi yelled into the phone at the top of his lungs. "Mori sempai?" Kaoru asked Timidly. "I DONT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR FUCKING QUESTIONS! HARUHIS GONE AND THERES BLOOD EVERYWHERE! WE NEED TO FIND HER NOW!" They all hung up immediately and hurried towards the school hoping they would find her soon. But they could only wait and hope to find her. As the months passed they still refused to give up. Six and a half months later the Ootori police force finally found their target.


	2. Haruhi's personal hell

**Haruhis P.o.v.**

"Where am I?" Haruhi thought to herself as she slowly regained conciousness. She could see that she was in some dark windowless room, her only source of lighting being a single lightbulb. The horrible stench was suffocating. The scent of cigarettes and alcohol hung in the air. Her hands were bound and tied to... a headboard?

"Why the hell am I on a bed?" She felt hot tears stinging her cheeks slowly coming to the realization of what was going on. She had her mouth covered in duct tape. Her bruised body lay naked on top of a creaky, blood stained mattress. She wasnt alone- laying next to someone. Someone unsettlingly familiar.

Questions started flooding her mind.

"Who is this?"

"Why cant I remember?"

"Where are the guys?"

The door opened in a loud bang as it hit the wall. "Well, well, well,look who's finally up?" in the doorway stood a small group of men with Ouran High uniforms on. Again she thought "Who are they, why do I feel like I've met them?"

"Nngh" said the mystery man next to her. "Welcome back Haruhi. You've been out for days, any longer and we would have had to replace you." They all started chuckling evilly. Where had she heard it before? More tears started streaming down her face as one man with shoulder length black hair stepped forward. "Speaking of Haruhi..." the way he said her name filled with rage and fear. " Don't you think it's my turn? You've had her all week!" The man beside her reluctantly rolled out of bed pulling on his boxers. " Have fun Azuma." a smirk spread across his face as he spoke.

Azuma? He sounds do familiar?

"Don't worry I will Izumi!"

Her eyes opened when she realized who they were. Azuma Reiko and Izumi people who would visit her daily. Her own classmates _kidnapped _her. She closed her eyes praying that she would be found soon. Kyouya would use his police force to locate her. Hunni would rush in and beat the living crap out of everyone. Tamaki would rush her to the nearest hospital and the twins would stay behind helping Hunni. Mori would- she had no clue what he'd do.

"Open your eyes." a commanding voice interrupted her thoughts. As she opened her eyes the saw the others leaving and Reiko was left alone with her. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. " I'll make sure you enjoy this." He ot clooser and closer with each word before Haruhi found herself under him. His grimy fingers tilted her head up to see his face. He gave him the most intimidating lare she could, making sure he couldn't see her other hand began roaming her body before it landed over her mouth. "AARGH!" she yelled as he ripped of the duct tape. "You sick bastar-" she started yelling before he shoved his disgusting tounge down her throat. She bit down on him as hard as she could, kicking her legs in failed attempts to get away.

"Dammit!" he screamed pulling away from her. He brought his hand across her face busting her lip. He pulled a shining blade out of his back pocket, and held it to her cheek. she cringed when she felt it pierce her skin. He took the knife away from her face holding it against her stomach. "Tsk Tsk Haruhi. Play nice or you might et hurt." He pulled off his pants. The bastard wasn't even wearing underwear. "Asshole" she muttered before the knife plunged into her body. He covered her mouth with his hand in an attempt to muffle her screams.

"Listen up because I dont like to repeat my sellf." His words came out clipped and aggressive. "You _will _shut up. You _will_ not struggle." Haruhi gasped as he twisted the knife. "And you _will ac_cept whats coming to you whether you like it or not." She said and did nothing. The only sound she made here gasps of pain and choked sobs. It was the same thing, every night for months.

**6 and a half months later**

They're not coming. Haruhi had realized it weeks ago. If th ey were, shouldnt hey be her by now? She gave up hope the day they brought the new girl in 2 months ago.

_-flashback-_

_"Get your ass up and got with Izumi to your new room. We need this one for our new 're no longer of any use to us." Reiko said impatiently pointing behind him to a girl about her age. "Poor girl.." she pitied her, the life she had been forced to live was not something she would force on her worst that she had any. _"you're no loner of use to us." _She looked down at her swollen belly upon hearing his words. She had gone from being the happy naïve girl she was and became nothing more than a 4 month pregnant hostage who was no longer necessary._

_She was furious. "Then why the hell won't you let me go! Besides it's you're fault I'm like this in the first place! You're the dumbass who never wore a condom!" _

_He punched her face making blood fall from her busted lip. The new girl gasped, obviously terrified of the situation. " You can't expect us to let you go since you know all our secrets. The cops are after us and you know too much. So shut up and leave._

_She angrily followed Izumi to her new personal hell._

_-end flashback-_

Her new room was much like the first. The only difference? A small window and a box of baby toys. she laughed bitterly at, knowing that she and her baby would die there. It was ony a matter of time.

"Get the hostages!" she could hear people screaming outside her door. Not just screaming-she heard gunshots and the sound of boots running through the halls. She smiled to herself. "Maybe death is coming for us earlier than I thought. But I would gladly die instead of living this kid of existence." she spoke quietly to her baby. the only one she had spoken to in two and a half months. She closed her eyes and sat down on the center of the bed, waiting for death to claim her. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her stomach.

" No matter how you got here I can't bring myself to hate you. You're mine now and I will always love you." She spoke in a shaky voice but no tears fell. she ave up on crying. It never solved anything anyways. minutes passed and the shooting outside had died down. " In here!" She heard a voice from outside her door.

She shuddered when she heard the door fly open and bang against the wall. It reminded her so much of that first night so long so long had made her jumpy, but she never once opened her eyes. "Goodbye." she muttered under her breath, fully prepared for the first shot to be fired.

"Haruhi?"

She opened her eyes upon hearing the strangled voice call her name.

She gasped-shocked.

"Sempai?"

She couldn't believe what she saw. For the first time she could remember she felt a tear rolling down her cheek.


	3. A Savior in a Suit

_Sempai?_

She opened her eyes to see her room filled with police men wearing the Ootori logo on their uniforms. In the center of the group, was a man dressed in a black suit. "Hello Haruhi." he looked at her through his glasses and stepped closer to the bed.

"Sempai?" she asked again, still finding it hard to believe that the rescue she had prayed for finnally came. She slowly got off of the bed and walked towards her savior in the suit. "Kyouya? Y-you actually c-came for me!" her words came out between sobs as she reached out for him. He chuckled bitterly."And did you honestly think we wouldn't?" He pulled her into a hug and reluctantly let go after a minute or so, working hard to keep his calm composure. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Come on now, we don't want to keep the others waiting now do we?" He held out his hand to the girl who was shaking as she cried silently. She nodded and took his hand, letting him lead her out of thiat god forsaken hellhole. _We? _she thought to herself as she blingly followed him out. _This whole time had completely given up on them, but they still came...for me! The useless sexslave who wasn't good for anything anymore._

A wave of guilt washed over her. How could she have been so terrible to them? She should have known they would come help her. They were always there when they needed her. Now Kyouya would make sure n6thing like this would ever happen again. That no one would have to suffer like we did. _ Wait...WE! _ "Oh my god! Kyouya! I forgot about the other girl!"

She stopped walking and pulled her hand away. "We need to go get her!What if she-"

Haruhi stopped yelling as Kyouya pulled her into his arms again. "Don't worry, we got her out. She's safe in my family's best hospital." Haruhi fell to her knees in tears. _I should have known! Why do I keep underestimating them? Why can't I believe in them? Am I so emotionally damaged that I can't even trust and have faith in the people who mean the world to me?_

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't realize she was being carried. Kyouya's heart broke seeing her like this. She had always been the strong one but those bastards killed the old Haruhi. Theu weathered her away little by little, until the girl who once stood firmer than a mountain was nothing more than a mere pebble. He let his calm mask slip and he cried for her. They same way he did every night she was away.

As the stepped out of the building Haruhi saw it for the first time. It was an abandonded jail right in the middle of nowhere. "Figures..." she sighed relieved it was nighttime. She couldn't even imagine how much the light would burn her eyes.

"What time is it Kyouya?" they both knew she didn't really care what the answer was but he replied anyways. "1:30 am"

Kyouya set her down and they walked hand in hand to the back of the building.

Not that hed ever admit it, she was quite heavy to be honest. They both stopped crying as they reached the limo, both afraid of what the others would think if they saw. Kyouya worried of losing his positon as Shadow King, and Haruhi hated the idea of troubling them anymore.

Tachibana (the body guard ) stepped out of the drivers seat and gave her a hug. "Welcome back Miss Fujioka." he whispered before opening the door in front of them.

Kyouya sat down inside the limousine. Haruhi stood still petrified. It was completely silent. The host club was _never_ silent. Kyouya was getting nervous for her when he noticed how long shw waited outside. He tugged on her hand and sent her a look that she could trust him.

_now or never... _she thought before taking a deep breath and steping in.

**in the limo**

The twins fidgeted impatiiently, clearly thrilled they would be getting their toy back. Tamaki was busy gushing about the return of his lovely daughter. Honey was doing what he did best-eating cake with Usa-chan but his face was grave and worried. Mori on the other hand was terrified and becoming increasingly annoyed as time passed. "I'm so excited!" Tamaki shouted gleefully. "We shall throw a magnificent party in return of the host club's princess as soon as possible!"

The twins lit up immediately. "I call wardrobe !" Kaoru yelled with ideas of her beautiful dress already formed in his head. "That means I got dibs on decorations!" Hikaru exploding with excitement. "OOH- AND HUNNI CAN DO SNACKS! RIGHT HUNNI?" all three asked at the same time and both third years were filled with fury.

"Shut up." Hunni's voice was cold and commanding and he didn't even bother looking up from his cake. The three idiots looked somewhat offended. "The nerve of some people these day-" Tamaki began only to met with a death glare from Mori. He gave up on hiding his emotions the day Haruhi dissappeared.

"The nerve?! How dare you! At least he's not completely ignoring the situation at hand!" He was quiet but loud enough for everyone to hear. Even if he openly showed emotions, he still didn't speak much. So needless to say they were shocked, and a bit scared. "Have any of bothered to think about Haruhi? She's been locked up for monthis! We couldn't even imagine the kind of fear and pain she's had to endure on her own and you idiots are planning a party." Mori scoffed and Hunni joined the conversation. "Instead of parties we should be focussing on making sure Haru-chans okay-Right?"

They gulped all three feeling guilt for not having thought of this earlier. They sat in silence for about tten minutes before the door opened and Kyouya entered. Everyone was shocked when they saw his reddended eyes dried tears. _The Shadow King crying? Something terrible must ahve happened!_ They all thought at the same time waiting for ttheir long lost friend.

They stopped breathing when they heard her sigh. _At least she's alive..._

Haruhi stepped into the limo wearing a filthy blue tshirt with rips all over and tatteres sweats. "Haru-chan..." Hunni was the first to speak and had his eyes glued to her stomach. She sat down next to Kyouya and for the first time in months saw the faces of the entitre host club. "Hi everybody...I.. really missed all of you..." she said in a shaky breath. It brought tears to the twin's eyes and the each snaked an arm around her shoulders. "We missed you too!" "Welcome back!" Tamaki was the next to speak with wide grin stretching across his face.

Secretly, it scared her. Everytime she looked at the faces at the terrible men who took her that same grin stared at her.

She started crying silently as she lockes eyes with Mori. His eyes were teary as well but his face held a mix of emotions. Shock,sadness, happiness, and something else she just couldnt pick up on. " Haruhi, you're-" Mori didn't finish his sentence so his tearful cousin finished for him.

"You're pregnant aren't you Haru-chan?" He asked sorrowfully not necessarily wanting to know.

Her tears fell harder as she nodded and lowered her head, tooscared to see their reactions. Hunni walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Take Usa-chan. She missed you too!" He smiled desperately hoping to lighten the mood.

"Thank you. All of you for everything. For a while I thought you weren't coming." Their hearts sanke hearing that. "even though I gave up on you, you never gave up on me. I love all of so much...Thanky you!" They all leaned in for a short group hug and Haruhi couldn't help but smile at the warmth they gave her.

They puuled away reluctantly but when they saw heer smile they couldnt hep but smile too. " Now lets get you to hte hospital." Kyouya said as Tachibana drove away. They talked for a while and everyone was excited to finnally have the group back together.

Haruhi was already asleep by time they arrived at the hospital. "We love you too Haru-chan" Hunni whispered giving her a kiss on the forehead before Mori carried her inside the building.

* * *

**A/N: I'm wondering if the other girl should be another character and be friends with haruhi, or if i should just ignore her. what do you think?**


	4. Kazumi

Haruhi woke up an hour later in the hospital with all the boys sleeping in chairs next to her bed. She still hung onto her boys had never left her side, and she had abandoned them long ago. _I'll promise to stay by their side as much as I can to pay them back!_ She made up her mind that from this day forward she would stay loyal to her heroes.

"Good morning" she heard a hoarse voice talking to her. Looking to her left, she saw a sixteen year old girl also in a hospital bed. SHe was bruised and scarred with several lesions up and down her arms.

" you're that other girl from a few months ago aren't you?" the other girl started shaking when Haruhi asked her question. "They were so terrible.. They did horrible things to me. T-to both of us! I mean they hardly fed you! They got you pregnant and hardly kept you alive. Who knows what could have happened to your baby!" Haruhi started crying too.

"They are disgusting creatures that will burn in the depths of hell for what they've done. But it's over now. We have nothing left to do but move on with our lives as best as we can." When Haruhi stopped talking they both sat in silence,questioning how the hell they were supposed to move past such a traumatic experience.

"Kazumi.."the strange girl cut through their silence."My name is Hajimura Kazumi. Going through something like this, wont it be easier to have a friend to help you get over it?" Kazumi stared sadly into Haruhis brown eyes. " Yeah it would. I'm Fujioka Haruhi, but you can just Call me Haruhi" Her voice started cracking as the emotions she'd held onto for so long began to overwhelm her. "Call me Kazumi!"

A huge smile spread over Kazumi's face and the two girls stared at each other for a name meant 'harmonious beauty' and-well it fit her. She had silky black hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright hazel and she had long dark eyelashes.

"So what high school do you go to?"

"Ouran academy."

"Cool me too!"

The two talked for hours, falling asleep when the sun started to rise. Haruhi had been surprised to see how happy Kazumi was. _Shes probably just thrilled tobe out of there. After all two months aren't enough to kill all joyful feelings._

As they drifted off to sleep they failed to notice the mysterious man who'd been listening attentively to their conversation. He blamed himself for what happened. It wouldnt have killed him to miss one practice. He hadn't gotten a full nights sleep ever since the incident. _How can I sleep knowing my Haruhi is gone?_

**mori pov**

MY Haruhi. I was the only club member who wasn't stupid enough to hide or ignore my feelings for her. Kyouya used her debt as a way to keep her closer to him. The twins called heer their toy because they wanted ownership of her. Hikaru realized he wanted her to himself but Kaoru had confused his love for some sort of unbreakable bond the three of them shared. In all honesty he wasn't ready to accept the fact that he and his brother would one day be separated, so he kept lying to had quickly caught on to how i felt about her and promptly gave up. Tamaki, being the unbelievable idiot he was confused his feelings for "Daddy Daughter love". I never thought of him as a real threat on account of the fact that he was to stupid to even realize he was in love.

I was always there when she needed me. Ever since the day we met I was completely infatuated her. When no one was looking I'd watch over her, and try to protect her. She was as precious to me as Mitsukuni if not more. I never should have left that day. Even if those men had never come to take her, what kind of gentleman would leave his love alone to clean up after all those people. _I swear I'll never let her get hurt again.I will protect her as if she were my wife and watch over her child as of it were my own. I promise. _

**_general pov_**

Everyone slept soundly,some fearful of what's to come and others preparing for the difficult future that was surely awaiting them.

**at the Fujioka/Hajimura households**

"What you found her?" Ranka was drowning in his own relief as he called for a cab to take him to the Ootori's main hospital.

"So you finally found her eh?" Hajimura Nao exhaled deeply at the news that his fourth child had been found. "Whatever. I'll pick up that trouble maker tomorrow." He slammed the phone down and rubbed his temples. _looks like the kidnappers had their fill of that damned that I can blame them. _ He chuckled to himself at the thought of his only daughter being thrown away by criminals. _I guess nobody wants that useless child..._


	5. No fairy tales

**sorry for the crappy chapter, my computer deleted it twice so this is my 3rd(and incredibly frustrated) try at writing a also setting a poll up on my page so go check it out.**

* * *

**haruhi**

Love scares me. Its justification for people to hurt me. Mom, i loved her and she left me. I love Dad but where is he? Ive been in this hospital for a month recuperating. Someone must have called him. And let's not forget about Kazumi. Beaten and scarred mentally, emotionally,and physically by the people she loved most.

Even so my baby will love me more than anything. Will I hurt it?The miracle that gave me something to live for even though I was so ready die. The survivor that had such a will to live even before its birth? Or is there a type of love that doesnt feel pain but instead fills you with joy? The kind I wanted. With Mori-senpai.

While being held up in captivity like some king of animal I had a lot of time to think. About things, people, even life in general. I eventually came to realize that Mori-senpai was so much more to me than the other hosts. He visited my thoughts nightly as i fantasized over the day he would break down the mildew covered walls of my prison, and carry me to safely.

In the limo I had to stop myself from gazing at they say, absence makes the heat grow fonder. I refused to let my eyes betray me and lead me to heartbreak. There was obviously no way he wanted me the way I craved him. Im just damaged goods. For someone like him who lives by a strict honor code, its impossible to love someone like me. Its dishonorable.

"There is no such thing as a painless love." I spat the words out. Nobody was there but me, and Kazumi who was on so many anesthetics we would be lucky if she wakes up before my baby's 12th birthday. "I refuse to believe in crappy lies and fairy tales like love anymore." Tears threatened to fall from my eyes but I didnt care. Its not like anyone would know.

"why?'

A voice out of nowhere shook me from my moment of self pity. I turned to see Mori standing in the slightly opened doorway.

"Why dont you believe in love?"

* * *

**mori pov**

"Because love is pain." hearing her answer saddened me. I shut the door behind me and made my way over to one of the chairs by her bedside. Although most people couldn't tell I'm a firm believer in love. That you're fated to be with someone. Hearing how she felt made me worry that she would close herself off to the idea of love.

"Love is only pain when it's wrong. Find someone you can trust with your heart." She stared at me intently for a few seconds before she started giggling.

"What?" I asked. Embarrassed and a bit offended.

"Nothing." she answered wiping her tears.

"Mood swings?" i guessed, genuinely curious. she only laughed again.

"Maybe. I just thought it was funny how you're the most trustworthy person I know."

**general**

Both teens had vibrant red blushes staining her cheeks. _Crap!_ Haruhi thought to herself. _why did I tell him that! He'll figure me out soon!_

While Haruhi was busy berating herself, Mori was thoroughly confused. _why would she say something like that? _he stared out the window, taking note of the sunrise.

_It wont be long before the others show up. I really wish I could get some more alone time with her. Why?_

He wasnt sure but he was obsessing over her.

_I dont spend time alone with the twins or Tamaki...(too annoying) I dont want to be stuck with Kyouya...(too conniving) And I already spend time with Mitsukuni,after all hes like my brother._

_But where does Haruhi fit in? i know i cared about her even more than I do about Mitsukuni. But how? I've never placed anybody before him. Maybe shes.._

_...A sister?_

He thought this was a plausible answer. He'd heard stories of people who place their little sisters at highest priority.

_It's the only explanation right?_

Haruhi saw him deep in thought. His eyebrow was raised and he had one hand cupping his chin, the other scratching his head. She laughed again, she was beginning to like this newly expressive Mori-senpai.

Mori knew he wanted to be closer to her. He figured he should take baby steps, and move slowly. "Haruhi".

She turned her head to stare in his charcoal eyes. Hearing him say her name for the first time in god knows how long,gave her a bittersweet feeling in her core. Much more sweet that bitter.

"Yes Mori-senpai?" she replied trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Call me Takashi."

"..."

"..."

"Okay Takashi." she spoke quietly as an embarrassed smile appeared on her lips. He wasnt quite sure why but hearing her say his name made him jittery.

Just then a creaking noise shook them from their conversation. They looked towards the door where a tired looking man with freshly cut shoulder length red hair stood with tears brimming his eyes.

"Oh my god...I cant believe they found you" his voice was barely above a whisper but everyone heard him loud and clear.

* * *

**next chapter is about nao and ranka visiting.**

**sorry about ooc mori. i just thought it would be funny if he were a simewhat ckuless hopless romantic. oh well...**


	6. Unexpected Circumstance

i forgot to mention before-its not mine. i wont be posting as often as i used to but i hope you dont mind~

* * *

**General P.O.V.**

"Dad?" Haruhi's heart broke at the sight of him. His once majestic hair had been reduced to a mangy mop that barely reached his shoulders. He looked as if he hadn't washed it in months,or himself fo that matter. In place of what should have been some extravagant gown, was a black t-shirt and jeans. The most masculine thing he'd worn in years. His face was unhealthily pale, his eyes dim and bloodshot. His chin had begun to sprout the beginnings a short stubbly beard.

"I missed you so much..." his voice had barely risen but he was noticeably happier upon seeing his daughter. Well, it was until he saw _all_ of his daughter.

"What the hell happened?" he gestured to her steadily growing abdomen being filled with feelings of pity, sorrow, and most apparent-rage.

"Excuse me for a moment!" a cheery nurse entered the room to check Haruhi's vitals as well as those ridiculous machines hooked up to her. Takashi carefully began to explain what happened, leaving out details that would surely upset Ranka and his daughter.

Tears dropped from Rankas eyes . The nurse happily left the room and he forcefully shut the door behind her.

**Haruhi P.O.V.**

He looks horrible. Am I the source of his suffering? How would I forgive myself if it's true?

The door opened again and everyone was a bothered by the sudden intrusion.

"I just came to say goodbye." Kazumi said sadly. Her father had come earlier and told the hospital to have her ready to leave by time he returned. Anyone with good eyes can see that she can hardly walk yet. Guessing from the look on her face shed rather have stayed in her hospital bed. She walked over to me and handed me a note.

"My dad wanted to write you a letter and tell you how badly he feels about what happened." We hugged goodbye and she left the room. I looked down at the note she handed was small and folded. The outside had capital red letters 'DONT READ UNTIL AFTER YOUR BABY COMES'.

It seems strange but it isnt a big deal. Takashi finished telling Dad about what happened and casually took a seat on the bed next to my feet. Dad was just standing there practically shaking.

"Dad?" It scared me to see him like this. Aside from his eccentric tendencies he was never the type to let his emotions overtake him.

"I went out on my own looking for you as soon as I heard the news you'd gone missing." he started talking in shaky breaths, inching closer to me as he did so.

"I searched for weeks going from city to city praying that the next person I asked would tell me they had seen you somewhere." His tears were now flowing freely and his voice was starting to crack.

"After the third month Kyouya located me saying he had a general idea of where you could be."

_Kyouya?_

"What do you mean he knew?" Takashi asked incredulously, reluctant to believe he played any part in this.

Ranka sighed heavily and looked at us with troubled eyes. "Vaguely,yes. He told me I should come home to get ready for when they brought you back. A few days after he came to me saying that he and his team were positive that you were locked up in a small compound on the outskirts of some drifter town. Whenever I asked to see you he would get an almost guilty look on his face. He always said no... He said if we acted too soon _it _wouldn't work out, Whatever the hell that meant."

"He knew?" Takashis voice was hard and furious. To be honest it was terrifying. Something felt just..so wrong with Dad's story. If Kyouya knew where I was, then why act so surprised when he found me? Why leave me in that hell hole for so long?

I heard a sharp intake from the end of the bed. Takashi's face was distorted by fury, it cold easily scare of anyone in a 20 mile radius.

"He knew?"Takashi repeated the disturbing phrase again his voice rising each time.

He turned a vibrant red with an endless fire burning in his eyes.

"Mori!"Dad's stern voice grabbed Takashi's attention.

"I'm upset too!He kept my daughter away from me for so long. Longer than he needed to. She suffered unnecessarily for months, she even got pregnant! She's too young for that kind of commitment-she's only sixteen! But-" he stooped to take a breath, calming himself. "I trust Kyouya and you should too. Although he can be an incredibly crafty bastard at times, all three of us know he wouldn't have left you there just for the hell of it."

"Screw that!"I shouted only to be cut off by an idiot bursting through the door.

**_kyouya p.o.v._**

From our position right outside the door, all of us could hear Haruhi's angry outburst. Being the 'think first act later' kind of guy he was Tamaki ran into the room, annoying its occupants on the process.

"Haruhi! Have those monsters come after you again!" his ridiculous fantasies had everyones already sour moods worsening.

Ranka walked over to Tamaki with his hands balled into fists. "Shut the hell up you unbelievable dumbass."

_crap..._ If Ranka was here he mustve told them about my involvement in finding Haruhi. Panicking slowly started backtracking towards the door, trying to avoid suspicion.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Yeah is that some new commoner trend?"

Hikaru and Kaoru began their criticism attracting everyone's attention. For once in my life I was grateful to those twins for something other than club profits. They provided the perfect distraction. I quickly turned around headed toward the door whan an icy voice halted my steps.

"Where do you think you're going? I never thought you were capable of such a feeble attempt at running away. You still owe us some explanation _sempai._" She spoke with a voice that could make any man fear her.

"An explanation? Care to elaborate?" I asked trying to get her to give up on squeezing information from me.

"Dont play dumb. Tell us why You had her locked up for so long!" Mori sempai's rumbling voice convinced me that I had no way out of this.

"Kyouya. What are they talking about?"Tamaki (nosey as ever) ran toward me and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"Calm down Tamaki, the last thing we need is your irrational behavior." He Shut up but refused to release his grip.

All eyes were trained on me waiting impatiently for what I had to say.

"You don't think i kept you there for the sake of my enjoyent do you?" I chuckled dryly, a bit offended to think that they would so shamelessly accuse me of hurting one of my closest friends."What you all are unaware of, is that there were several compounds in the area. We had no clue which one haruhi was in so we took them down one by one. Everytime we attempted a rescue operation the men running the compounds would kill all the hostages and destroy all the evidence. You, Haruhi were the last mission we ran. Simply because, you were the only hostages left. Luckily for everyone your kidnappers were dumber that the others and didn't notice us until we started cuffing them. The truth is, you were one of many hostages, as well as one of the thirty who actually got out alive. Nearly 200 girls met their deaths because of the incapability of me and team."

Silence filled the room once I finished my story.

"Believe it or noy, you were one of the lucky ones."

My voice sounded hard but everyone was able to see the pained expression on my face.

"Excuse me Miss Fujioka san! We have a few unexpected circumstances that need to be dealt with immediately!" A portly nurse bounded into the room followed by two men rolling in a stretcher.

"Wait, whats going on?"Haruhi asked obviously terrified of the sudden news.

"I dont have time to explain, all I can say for now is that we have to act quickly before you lose the baby!"

The male nurses hoisted her up and set her down gently on the stretcher.

"Gah!" Haruhi screamed in agony and we all watched, horrified, as crimson streams of blood trickled down her hospital gown.

They hurried out of the room a hurry.

"Kyouya. I'm going to go find out whats happening with Haruhi and her babies. Keep these idiots in the room and make sure they don't disturb anyone." Ranka commanded, running out of the room.

"Oh no! Not Kana chan!" Tamaki shouted running circles around the room.

"Who's Kana?" the twins asked with annoyed smiles on their faces.

"The baby of course!"

Sick of listening to their inconsiderate conversation I closed the door and walked towards Mori sempai who was holding his head in his hands obviously upset.

approaching the bed I saw a note laying on the blankets. Curious as always I opened it and began to read.

**haruhi**

**I would like to thank you. Although those idiots had been sent to take my daughter away, they got you who didn't even put up a fight. With the schools security focused on finding you, it was easier to locate Kazumi and as many Ouran girls that they could get their hands on. However be aware that if you look too far into this, we will take it upon ourselves to make your life hell starting with the loss of your child. Do not underestimate me,or you will surely reget it~**

"Who wrote this note? I whispered to Mori hoping the others wouldn't hear and complicate everything.

"Hajimura Nao san, why?" He asked obviously curious, but understood as soon as I showed him the note. "What should we do?"

Needlessly to say I was thinking the same thing.

"I suppose we have two options. Option one is go after him and risk hurting Haruhi, and option two is to keep all of this to ourselves."

"This sounds interesting Hikaru." Koaru said situating himself next to Mori on the bed.

"Yeah it does, Dont worry Kyouya sempai," Hikaru started placing an arm over my shoulder.

"Dont worry we can keep a secret!" They yelled simultaneously attracting the attention of Tamaki and Hunni sempai.

_Dammit! will those idiots ever stop screwing things up!_


	7. FILLing in the blanks (filler)

BE** WARNED:****THIS is a filler chapter BUT it has a lot of really important info. if you dont care about koizumis past scroll down to where it says present**

_**ps theres a link to a survey on my profile. its really important & will help me plan the rest of this story. dont take it and ill haunt you.**_

_**dont own ouran**_

* * *

_**koizumi pov/flashback**_

The ride home was lonely at best. Being taken out of the hospital early killed my healing leg muscles and gave me a reeling father hadnt even been nice enough to come pick me up,not that I really wanted him too anyway. In all honesty being a captive was better than my home life inm certain aspects.

How was I treated as a hostage?

.

Mistreated. Regularly.

Hated. At a constant rate. It was all some thing I could live with. How is life at home?

Beaten. it suited them.

Mistreated. Constantly. Servants held a higher rank than me.

Hated. Always. I was the enemy.'The reason we're on the bottom', 'Our only weakness','Heavens punishment for us', all things they had used so often to describe me. These were the nicer ones. Being born a girl was the worst thing my mother had ever done for me. She was a wonderful woman who I loved with all my heart. Unfortunately, that was the cause of her death. My love. My family hates me for being the incorrect piece in their '4 piece business managerial empire' as they liked to call it. The missing piece that they believed could have taken them high up the corporate ladder was a boy. I was not the girl who ruined everything.

The first five years of my life were dismal. The whole house, maids included, ignored me. The only one who acknowledged me was my mom. She fed care of number one. Dad wanted to try for another baby,but she just couldn't get pregnant. Mistake number two, regardless of the fact that it wasnt her didnt care. Give him wanted or else you go from friend straight to foe. Mom cried every night over the coldness she received from her husband. What I failed to realize was that they were actually fearful tears.

One day she decided to pick mu up from school instead of heading straight home from work. Mistake number three. The last drop of water in a cup that's on the verge of overflowing. As soon as we got home she was greeted with a punch to the face followed by accusations of who she was "_whoring around"_ with.

Outraged with what he said I yelled at him for the first,and last, time. Mistake number four. The drop of water that caused a flood. The straw that broke the camels back. And it was all my fault. Grabbing me tightly around my ribs so hardly I could barely breathe.

"Shut up you little brat. Nothing will ever put you on the same level as me, your brothers,or even the roaches in the sewers. Never yell at me again or those breaths will be the last you take." his grim words spoken through gritted teeth terrified me. When he released my I stayed put simply out of fear of what would happen if I tried to run. "Take her outback." he ordered his guards who dragged my mother behind the shed despite her pleading screams.

That was the last time anyone had ever seen her. I seemed like the only one who cared.

_**PRESENT**_

The only remaining family I had were my brothers and everyone was away at university so it was only the two of us. As much as I feared them I couldn't bring myself to hate them. Simply because they're my only family and I feel some sort of obligation to get along with them, no matter how many times I failed.

I walked up to the door to his office with a gift to say 'thanks for picking me up'. Even if it was an insincere gift he wouldn't notice a thing. Hoping to catch him in a good mood despite it being close to 11 pm, I tried my hardest to balance the heavy crystal ashtray on one arm so I could open his door with the other. "Why the hell should I bail your clumsy buddy out of jail?After all that crap he put me through! He should be ashamed to call himself an experienced kidnapper!"

_the hell? _

_"_Because of him I'm involved with that stupid Fujioka girl, her nosy ass friends are getting suspicious, and I wasted hundreds covering the obvious tracks you left behind. If you had stuck to the list of easiest victims we could be swimming in ransom money instead of dodging the Ootori's! I even offered you my daughter Kaizuki-or whatever the hell her name is-to throw them off our trail! You had one job!"

Infuriated at his outburst I decided enough was enough. I set the gift down quietly and whipped out my phone, determined to capture every last second of his continuous confession.

"Come on boss! what've you got to lose! It's a business opportunity for Christs sakes." an unknown voice dared to challenge my father.

"Money dumbass! It was all about the money. The serial kidnappings, the last-minute murders whenever they would mange to track us down,even leading them to that disgraceful little girl to keep the cops of my ass. Every last bit of it was to get money, boost profits, promote the Hajimura name!"

Convinced i had enough to lock him away for a solid 100 years I turned to run away when being the klutz I was, I tripped over the delicately wrapped crystal causing a crash loud enough to wake the whole house. "The hell was that?"

Various shouts rang through the halls of our lofty mansion as I bolted towards the garage. Stealing a pair of keys from the rack on the wall I hopped into the most low-key vehicle I could find. His 2010 Mercedes-Benz. Id never earned my licence but the law could go screw itself for all I care. I drove for a good half hour until I pulled into the employee parking space at Ouran Academy. Everyone knew about the close ties between the Suohs and Ootoris. Seeing as I don't know their addresses, waiting for the chairman was my best option. I climbed over the fence onto school grounds and caught sight of a janitor stumbling around outside with his hedge clippers obviously drunk.

_my way in._

He made his way over to the staff only entrance and went inside to put his equipment away. Seizing the opportunity, I followed him inside and scrambled inside through the dark halls struggling to locate the chairman's office. When I finally found it I sat in one of his luscious chairs and waited hours for his arrival.

_**8 am the next morning**_

_"_Hajimura Koizumi what on earth are you doing here? Youre all over the news after you're father reported your disappearance!" the chairman asked waking me from my sleep.

"I need you to call the Ootoris. I know who kidnapped all those girls!" I shouted desperate to make sure someone knew what happened before I ended up like my mother.

"That's a serious accusation miss, are you sure?" he was obviously hesitant to believe my ramblings. I pulled out my phone hitting the play button letting him hear every thing.

He was silent for a moment before speaking up."I believe I have a phone call to make."

_**Hunny pov**_

Takashi sent me a pleading glance, asking me to get rid of the twins. Tamaki was running around wailing about his poor Kana.

"Hika chan Kao chan, if it's a secret then its none of your business is it. Unlike the three of you," I paused making sure Tamaki knew he was included in my statement. "We are worried about Haruhi and her baby so please..." _pause for dramatic effect."_stop being inconsiderate jerks and butt out." I tried to calm myself down after entering my trademark Demon Mode. I couldn't help the fact that I was a bit curious myself.

Getting the message the idiots shut up. The room was at a comfortable level of silence until a ringing noise reached our ears.

_rriing rriing!_

Kyouya opened his phone and started a conversation. "Good morning Mr. Suoh."

"Yes."

"We expected that as well."

suddenly his eyes shot open and shadow king smirk returned to his face.

"Why thank you sir. Please send me the recording. I'll call you later and we can discuss the steps we need to ensure everyones safety. Please keep Koizumi under close watch until I can send someone to take care of her."

Everyone now was focused of Kyouya and his strange conversation.

"Mori sempai we were right, Koizumi has solid evidence that her father was the leader and is currently in danger."

"Aah"

"Whats going on Takashi?"Does this have something to do with Haru chan?"

If she was in danger I wanted to know.

"I suppose you all needed to find out eventually." With a sigh Kyouya opened the inbox on his phone and turned the volume on high, making sure we could all hear the recording.


	8. Betrayal

**sorry for slow updates freshman year is thoroughly kicking my ass. thanks for favoriting following and reviewing.**

* * *

**General pov**

"Is everyone here?"

It only took Hajimura Nao 20 minutes to contact his subordinates for a meeting after the events of the afternoon. Satisfied by the group's response he filled them in on what had happened.

"We are in a very time sensitive situation so instead of greeting you all with a thorough briefing Im nust going to save my breath. Kazumi has become a witness and has some very important information as well as important people she can leak it to. You all are here to aid in covering this except for Yoh is given the task of keeping an open eye and reporting on anything that could be of interest. Yoh, I want you to take care of Kazumi. She's too dangerous to be allowed to live. That is all."

The speech was delivered in a frighteningly monotonous voice. The man obviously held no regrets when it came to his own daughter; however Yoh, his brother, did.

**yoh p.o.v.**

Damn it all! I knew it would come to this but why do I have to be the one to kill her? I took care of her when no one else knew. She would skip school just to come visit! Nao's always been like this. I should have seen it coming.

_flashback-few years ago _

_He asked me to meet up in the tool shed behind his house saying he needed some help. When I arrived all I could focus on was a woman tied up on the ground. Kemi,his own wife._

_"What the hell is thi-!" I started screaming only to be silenced by my brothers commanding stare._

_"Shut up before the brat hears you! She hasn't stopped crying since she came home. All I need is for you to shoot her and bury her in the countryside. Its that simple."I couldnt believe my hears. How could someone plot some thing so evil and hold no remorse?_

_"I thought you loved your wife?" I asked, my eyes already becoming misty as I tried to talk him out of it._

_"I did. In everyone's life there comes a time when you have to make a choice between love and what you want most. What I want most is money and she was becoming an issue."He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as if he were just talking about his day at work._

_"The what' more important? Love or money?"_

_"Money." It was his final response before he handed me the gun and walked away." I'm so sorry...Kemi and Koizumi...I'm sorry._

* * *

Even after all this time money must still hold priority in his eyes. _enough is enough._ I decided and walked over to Nao.

"I can't keep killing for you. I'm resigning from the company and will find a job somewhere else." I turned away terrified of his response. I made my way to the open door when a steely voice halted my steps.

"Do this last job and you can keep your share in the company. I wont have you kill anyone else. If you don't I'll have you shot down. Nobody stands in my way." Once again his voice held an emotionless tone. Fearfully, I strode out the door and headed for my car so I could find my niece. I'_m sorry Kazumi...As much as I love you, I love myself more._

**haruhi p.o.v.**

Fuck hospitals. The place known for offering physical remedies is only causing me pain. I opened my eyes and scanned the room happy to see it only held one occupant.

"Hi Takashi. How is the baby?" My voice sounded so raspy and mannish It scared me.

"Despite the near death experience you gave birth to a healthy girl"

His words , as innocent and well-meaning as they were, killed me.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly and hurried to my bedside chair.

"A girl... I didn't want a girl. I don't even want to think that there's a chance of her being taken advantage of the way I was." His eyes held a soft gaze that was filled with understanding.

"Dont worry. As long as the club members are alive nobody will ever come near you or your daughter."

The genuine words brought a smile to my face.

"So then, where is she? I want to hold Emi." After having months to yourself you have a lot of time to think of names. However Takashi seemed surprised that I had put so much thought into it.

"NICU. Where did the name Emi come from?" The inquisitive look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"It means 'eternal hope'. One of those henchmen had told me word for word 'Stop trying to act so strong. That wont last forever'. I decided that since my unborn child had given me so much hope I would name it something that would last forever." Remembering the story filled me with a strong belief that my hope for a better future would never end.

Takashis large hand slowly covered mine. "That's even more of a reason you should be excited about having a girl. She lives with your hopes of having a long and peaceful life."

I was seconds away from thanking him when a soft pair of lips captured mine. It only lasted briefly, but was still breathtaking.

He stood up right away and hurried out of the room.

* * *

**kazumi p.o.v.**

The only time the chairman would let me out of his sight was to use the restroom. As grateful as I am to be protected I still need to be able to take a breather every once in a while. After drying my hands I began my deliberately slow walk back to the office when a familiar face caught my eye.

"Uncle Yoh!" I shouted as I ran over and embraced him in a loving hug. "I missed you so much!" Tears flowed out of my eyes soaking through his shirt but he didn't went by but neither of us said a word. I began to separate myself from him but he wouldn't let go. "Uncle Y-"

"What is more important survival or love?" his deep voice trembled under the weight of his bizarre question.

* * *

**haruhi p.o.v.**

After Takashi left I was so excited I couldn't contain myself. My heart rate rose so much the nurses came to check up on my. Desperate to find a distraction (and to avoid another run in with the nurse) I found a remote and turned to the morning news station.

"This just in," The annoying females voice came blaring through the speakers. "16 year old Hajimura Kazumi found dead inside of Ouran Academy with a single bullet through her skull."

Once again my heart rate rose, but this time it was from the thought the she ,once again, had become a victim.


	9. Twists, Turns, and Bitchy Teens

Haruhi and the twins are still first years and the host club was closed while she was gone.

* * *

**Kyouya p.o.v**

" Dead?" I muttered under my breath in had called me as soon as he heard of Kazumi. "how can she be dead! I had at least ten guards who were supposed to protect her!" My voice trembled as shame and sadness washed over me. Another innocent girl dead because i failed to do my job. _If they got Kazumi we need to be even more careful now when it comes to Haruhi... _Gaining a sense of urgency I gave Tachibana a new set of orders. "Fire the officers who were guarding her. I dont have the time to deal with them at the moment." I hung up without waiting on a response and dialed the hosts cell phones.

"Meet me in Haruhis room as soon as possible. Be careful, we may not be safe anymore." He told every host before hanging up once again without waiting for a response. I nearly ran toward her her room, panting as I opened the door. Everyone was sitting down nervously and impatiently. I closed and locked the door for privacy purposes before explaining the situation.

" What are we going to do?" Tamaki asked with a fearful expression on his face. I realized that I hadn't even come up with a plan yet.

"She should go back to Ouran." Mori-Sempais deep voice caused everyone to stare at him in disbelief.

"Your'e not serious! That's where she was kidnapped in the first place, that's where all the girls were kidnapped! How could that be safe for her?" Hikaru yelled with his brother nodding in agreement.

"Thats why we should go." I said understanding what the senior had in mind."She was kidnapped because we left her alone in the club room after hours. If she goes back dressed as a girl, we as well as the of the student body and staff would keep an eye on her. Besides, I have reason to believe that Nao has a very specific reason for taking interest in Ouran. By going back we could investigate."

"If Nao is there that's even more dangerous." Tamaki added. "What if we can't keep her safe? What if she ends up like Kazumi, dead on the news?"

"Stop!" Haruhi shouted at Tamaki. He had gone too far again. "The fact that she's dead only means who need to work harder to get rid of Nao. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he's taken care of."

...

"Even if it means wearing one of those hideous dresses."

Quiet laughter filled the room, masking the fear and nervousness we all felt. Soon afterwards an unfamiliar nurse walked in to check on Haruhi. She was fumbling around seemingly unsure of what she was even doing in the first place. _I might need to investigate the staff at this hospital..._

**Nao p.o.v.**

"Good job." I congratulated Yoh as he walked into the room, tears in his eyes.

"I'm done now right? You'll let me go?" He asked hoping that i would honor our agreement. Too bad I had already made up my mind to ignore it.

"My dear brother, I hate to say this but I thought it was obvious. If im cold-hearted enough to kill my wife and daughter do you honestly think i would spare you? I'm afraid you have too much dirt on us."

He began stuttering in furious protest but with a single wave of my hand I dismissed him. "Somebody take care of this pest and make sure you don't get any blood on my carpets." Two bulky guards carried him away, obeying my commands.

Now alone in my office I tried to create a new plan. I can't invest too much time into Ouran. Yoh drew too much attention by shooting her in front of the school. Kidnapping teenagers will be difficult seeing how the number of personal guards has almost tripled. Interrupting my train of thought a man whose name I didn't even bother trying to remember, came bursting through the door.

"Boss! I have news?" the idiot was obviously excited and out of breath.

"Just what is so important that you needed to interrupt me?" my patience was beginning to run thin.

"The Ootori boy fired some guards today and one of our spies down at the hospital heard that they're trying to take the girl back to school! Oh- and the baby will be staying at the dads house-and"

I heard as much information as I needed. His rambling annoyed me to no end but I have to give the fool some credit, he gave me new plan. "Shut up for a moment. I want you to assemble two teams. One to find the fired guards and bring them to me, and the other to keep constant watch on the fathers house. I want constant updates understood?"

With a curt nod he was out the door and I was once again alone. My new plan was completely infallible.

Step one: Confront the young men who were currently in need of work. Make the come over to the dark side.

Step two: Keep watch on the commoners house. Monitor their comings and goings and become familiar with their day to day life.

Step three: Keep eyes on Haruhi and her friends.

Her rich,frivolous, and naïve friends. As soon as they get comfortable I will start step four. Hit them when they least expect it, where it will hurt the most. Little baby Emi.

**the next day**

"I can't believe that damned brat fired us?"

"Yeah who the hell does he think he is?"

"He aint nothing but the bosses punk ass son!"

Three stocky and muscular men stumbled out of a bar late at night. They were entirely too drunk to notice a suspicious figure who was now standing triumphantly in front of them.

"Fired you eh? Well then I guess you're in need of employment." The mysterious man cracked a smile that had his audience curious of his intentions.

"What kind of employment are we talking bout?" one of the drunks bravely approached the man.

"The kind that gives you high pay as well as revenge on the Ootoris."

It was time for the rest of the men to step forward. All three had stern faces with a determined fire in their eyes.

"Were in."

Step one: complete.

* * *

_**Haruhi pov**_

"Can I see Emi?" I asked hopefully. It's been three days since she was born and I havent seen her once."

THe nurse nodded and left the room. A few moments later she returned with a small sleeping baby swaddled in a bright pink blanket.

Screw small-she was tiny! How small are babies supposed to be anyways?Terrifiyingly paranoid visions filled my head somewhat resembling Tamaki's incoherent ramblings. It became painfully clear that I knew nothing a bout babies, or children in general. Trying to raise one will definitely be a challenge but looking at her sleeping face I knew I wouldn't be able to hate a moment of it.

"Miss Fujioka are you listening?" the nurse seemed irritated as I shook my head no. "Well,I was saying that she's 100% healthy and will be able to leave with you."

I was about to thank her when a wailing noise in the hallway disrupted my train of thought. "Kyouya you fiend! How heartless can you be- it's truly terrible keeping a child away from her Papa! She'll need the spoiling and charming influence that only a grandfather can give!" The idiot then burst through the door waking Emi who luckily wasnt much of a crier. She had deep brown eyes which I'm happy to say came from me.

"Daughter I have astounding news!" Tamaki sauntered around the room, followed by the host club. They were all wearing uniforms and Kyouya held up a disturbingly yellow dress.

"Can we hold her?" the twins asked quietly so Tamaki couldn't hear.

"Dont break my baby." I told them sternly handing over Emi. They sat down in a chair and began to poke her cheeks repeatedly, exclaiming about her soft pudgy face.

"Haruhi we have came up with a brilliant plan! You will start school today and to avoid suspicion you will become a female host!"

"Huh?" I yelled nervously earning a surprised look from the host king.

"Dont worry" Kyouya started. "All anyone knows is that you're a girl. They heard that much from the news stations after you're disappearance. Ranka will take care of..."

I chickled a bit upon realising that Takashi hadnt told anyone her name. "Emi." I volunteered.

"Yes. Ranka will take care of _Emi _while you're at school. However I still don't think its safe for anyone to have you living in your old apartment. Mori-sempai has agreed to let you stay at his house for the time being and Emi can stay with you during nights. That is if you will agree." His trademark smirk crossed his face upon finishing his sentence.

I turned to face the wall so no one could see my dark red face at the mention of staying at Takashi's house. "I agree."

I could practically feel Kyouyas smile spreading. "Good then put your uniform on. We'll drop Emi off and head to Ouran."

**at school**

****Hiding in the bathroom isnt exactly how anyone wants to start their high school comeback but I cant help it. The first bell hasn't even rang and Im already emotionally exhausted. From dad squealing endlessly about how adorable Emi is, to Tamaki wailing about Emi not spending any quality time with her _Papa.._I was already starting to dread my return. To top it all off the twins wouldn't stop talking about how my boobs grew to a c-cup and I had to listen to Kyouya explain the effect pregnancy can have on a woman's body.

That was only four rich bastards so who knows how the rest of the school will react. The warning bell caught me in the midst of my self pity and sent me toward my home room class.

As soon as I entered the room that was buzzing with gossip moments before was now silent. The boys sent me lustful and somewhat confused looks while the girls seemed somewhere between creeped out, embarrassed, angry, jealous, hateful, and the occasion joy for my return. On the walk to my seat in the back of the room my head was downcast as I was forced to listen to the inconsistent noise that was now being made. A few comments about what happened and the fact that I was a girl, but a few from the girls calling me whore, slut, bitch, and terms cut from the same cloth. This was only a small class of 27. Just imagining how the rest of the school would react terrified me. I sat in my seat fearing how the rest of the day will play out.


End file.
